Never
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Wally's a logical guy. That's why his, newfound, feelings for his best friend baffled him so much. Never had he dealt with this before. KF/Rob slash


If you're subscribed to me for say KF/Rob fics, and you get an update for say Doctor Fake, but you don't want to read Doctor Fake, please read my profile in case I put an important notice in the A/N.

That being said: **I'm going on a near-full hiatus. I will not beta. I will not write. I will not update. I will try to review and respond to PMs, but I don't think I can...**

Notes: Slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own

Never

Wally West was a rational person; indeed, he was a very logically oriented person. That's why this confused him more than ever. He _never_ expected this to happen.

Why? Why of all things must this happen? He and Dick were just hanging out at Keystone's amusement park, but that's the end of the good news. He felt sparks when he touched Dick. He didn't want to let go of Dick when they bro-hugged. He felt sad even when Dick went to use the washroom. He felt happy when Dick came into view.

Why is this a bad thing you may ask? Well everyone assumes everyone else is straight, and there's no need for assumptions with Wally, whom chases every skirt he sees, so Wally's body suddenly betraying him and telling him his best friend's touches are electric is a very bad thing.

"KF? You okay? It looks like you've forgotten how to smile," Dick's soft voice drifted in his ear, and swiftly exited through the other.

Wally blinked for a few moments, "Yeah...I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? You look like you're...well, thinking."

"Oh no, thinking! It must be the end of the world if I'm thinking!" Wally replied sarcastically, taking a small bit of his pink cotton candy.

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Sarcasm? Dude, really?"

"Sorry..."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting really weirdly," Dick asked, placing a hand on Wally's shoulder.

Wally pulled away quickly, as if Dick were made of fire, causing Dick to flinch at Wally's pull, "S-sorry..."

Dick's expression softened, "You know, if you're having problems with anything, you know you can tell me, right? It's kinda why we're best friends."

"I don't think you want to know about my problems..." Wally said, leaning on random railing, once again taking small bites out of his pink cotton candy.

"Would that be because they're problems about me, or something you don't want to tell anyone?"

'Both' was the honest answer Wally wanted to say. "I just don't think anyone could understand...except maybe Uncle Barry."

"So it's a speedster thing?" Dick asked, nodding his head sympathetically.

"Yeah, at least I hope so," Wally said earnestly.

Have I forgotten something in this problem? Oh! I know!~ Dick's dating. A female.

That probably makes the picture a lot more clear to you crazed fangirls. And that one fanboy. ;P

While on the rollercoaster, Dick turned to see Wally, instead of normally screaming like a girl for no reason, Wally was sitting there, _pensively_, staring into oblivion as the cart twisted and lurched in every which way.

While all the other passengers laughed and giggled as they got off the rollercoaster, Wally dragged himself off.

"...Dude, if you didn't want to hang today, we could've done it on a different date," Dick said, slowly eating his blue cotton candy.

Wally looked at Dick, before quickly focussing on the ground: that hurt look killed Wally. "I'm sorry; I'm not being a very good best friend, am I?"

Dick sighed, leading Wally to a bench, gesturing him to sit down. Sky blue eyes met emerald green, "I know you're having problems Wally, and I understand if you don't want to tell me, but could you at least try to forget your problems for one moment and just have fun with me?"

Wally blushed as some several thousand hours on the internet poisoned Dick's pure statement into something sexual, "...what kind of fun...?"

"They dirty kind," Dick said, smiling evilly.

Wally's blushed darkened, "What kind of dirty?"

"In the soil~" Dick replied, smiling innocently shining light on Wally, as if he did not know where the previous conversation was headed.

A snowflake dropped itself on Wally's hair before melting away forever, "snow?"

Dick got uncomfortably close, catching another snowflake just as it was about to touch Wally's head. As soon as it was there, it was gone. Withered away in an instant.

"Wow..." Dick said in awe, as the light rain of snowflakes hit the amusement park, "It's so beautiful..."

As if Wally remembered how to smile, he began smiling honestly, "Oh yeah, it's totally beautiful..." just like you, Wally mentally added, staring into Dick's eyes.

Dick laughed mysteriously, causing Wally to become braver, he pulled Dick in pressing his lips to Dick's. "Mfph!" He didn't pull away, but he didn't do anything back.

When Wally parted his face from Dick's, his eyes stared, glazed, into Dick's beautiful dark blue eyes. Dick's eyes were neither here nor there; in fact they seemed to not be functioning at all.

"Dick...?" Wally asked, scared he may have broken his friend with his unspoken feelings, "where are you going?" he muttered to no one, as the snowflakes continued to fall.

Dick remained stationary for a few moments more, before, as if by magic, he smiled, "Alright, Wally, what's your game?" however, these words were free of pleasantries.

"...what game? Did you want to play one of those carnival games no one knows the names of?"

Dick stared straight into Wally's eyes, "You know what I mean. Do you want to date me? Friends with benefits? Spur of the moment kiss? What was that?"

"Just...when I tell you, please don't say goodbye," Wally begged, he may have discovered these feelings a short time ago, but they're as strong as any.

Dick crossed his arms, "Alright, I won't say goodbye."

_Hang in there!_ His mind screamed, "...I...I'd be honoured if...if you'd go out with me..." Wally said, _never_ in his life did he think he'd make such a confession, even less in a Wally-less way. He _never_ would've stuttered in his mind.

Dick hugged Wally, "Oh, KF. You know I can't do that right now..."

"...right. Your _girlfriend_," Wally spat out.

Dick began laughing again, causing Wally to smile in spite of himself, "Didn't you get that text I sent you?" Dick pulled out his phone, "'_Bro. She broke up with me..._' Then you invited me to the amusement park."

Suddenly, everything fit for Wally: his body initially rejected his feelings for Dick because he was dating, and now because he isn't, his body allowed him to feel this way.

"...wait. So then why aren't you accepting my date?"

"KF. You're a guy."

_Never_ had being a guy sucked so much.

"...and?" Wally asked, half-hoping this was one of Dick's pranks. Sincerely hoping, in fact.

Dick sighed, "Dude, I'm fourteen and I can already tell that the two of us being guys is 'yucky'"

"Says who?" Wally shouted, even though he was saying the words, he was unsure where they came from.

"Everyone...someone...anyone...no one..."

"Oh yeah? Did you hear those voices?" Wally paused, cupping his ear, "NO ONE CARES!"

"Wally, calm down!" Dick said frantically, waving his warms hysterically.

Wally crossed his arms and huffed, "I-I just can't accept that as your reason..."

"Why?"

"Because Dick, this is a decision _you_ should make! Not something that's influenced by everyone else!"

"N-never..."

Wally cupped his ear yet again, "what was that?"

"I _never_ thought I'd have to make a decision this big at fourteen..."

Wally sighed, realising the weight he had placed on his friend, "Sorry...I didn't realise..."

"I just need more time...to gather my thoughts."

"Well then, how about we pin some tails on fairies," Wally said, tugging Dick's hand to one of the carnival booths.

Wally managed to pin 3/3 tails, claiming a gigantic soft teddy bear for his best friend, who leaned up, as if to kiss-

Wally awoke with a start, angrilly hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock. Oh no. He did _not_ just have a dream about falling in love with his best friend, and then getting rejected and then almost getting kissed by him only to be awaken by the goddamn clock! He didn't. He didn't. He didn't. He didn't! Okay, so, he did.

But a dream's only a dream, right?

His cell phone lit up, the 'new text' music playing. Wally picked up his phone and read the text message, "_Bro. She broke up with me..._"

"_That sucks man :( wanna come to Keystone's amusement park today? i can make you feel good ;)_"

"_Sure, meet you there as soon as I can! :D"_

_Never_ had Wally West suddenly become so elated.

He might finally tell Dick how he felt.

_Don't say goodbye_

* * *

><p>XD A little weird fic from me...it's quite a bit different than my normal fics (and even then my fics are generally not all the same (according to a person I highly trust))<p>

The first person to guess the song I took inspiration from, I'll get off my hiatus and write you anything you like. A fic, a review, romance, gen, whatever you want (though it MUST be for Young Justice, you cannot request X amount of chapters, and it cannot contain an OC (except for mine, and I say this because I don't want to write another 17 chaptered fic XD)).

Here's a hint: the song is in a different language, but the title is in English. It's also an opening song from an anime.

Here's another hint: I _never_ said it has anything to do with the title of my fic.

So, review? Even if I'm on hiatus, I will be reading my reviews, and reviews are ever a great place to feel better about yourself when your best friend seems like he's ignoring you ^.^


End file.
